youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Theodore Team Racing (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Crash Team Racing" franchise. Cast *Crash Bandicoot - Theodore Tugboat *Coco Bandicoot - Emily (Theodore Tugboat) *Polar - Hank (Theodore Tugboat) *Pura - Baddeck (Theodore Tugboat) *Doctor Neo Cortex - Oliver (Theodore Tugboat) *Doctor N.Gin - Izzy Gomez (TUGS) *Tiny Tiger - Digby (Theodore Tugboat) *Dingodile - Foduck (Theodore Tugboat) *Doctor Nefarious Tropy - Bluenose (TUGS) *Ripper Roo - Bedford (Theodore Tugboat) *Papu Papu - Clayton (Theodore Tugboat) *Komodo Moe and Joe - Zip and Zug (TUGS) *Pinstripe Potoroo - Zorran (TUGS) *Nitrous Oxide - Professor Dick Hardly (The Powerpuff Girls) *Penta Penguin - Pingu (Pingu) *Megumi - Lilly (Theodore Tugboat) *Isabella - Pugwash (Theodore Tugboat) *Ami - Sigrid (Theodore Tugboat) *Liz - Sally Seaplane (TUGS) *Aku Aku - Truro (Theodore Tugboat) *Uka Uka - Cabot (Theodore Tugboat) *and more Movie Used *Crash Team Racing (1999) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) Footage Theodore Tugboat Footage *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddie *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull/Theodore Buttons On *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *All Quiet in the Big Harbour *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbour Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge/Theodore and the Grumpy Garbage Barge *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore's Big Friend/Theodore and the Stubborn Ship *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Emily's Close Call *Emily's New Hat *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *Theodore and the Bully *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Theodore's Tough Tugging *Theodore's Ocean Adventure *Theodore's New Job *Digby's Disaster *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *George's Funny Noise *Rebecca's Treasure *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *George's Turn *Theodore Lands On Earth *Hank Makes a Friend *Foduck Blows His Stack *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Northumberland is Missing *Emily and the Splash *Theodore's Bright Idea *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore's Prize *Emily's Easy Job *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Theodore Shares his Story *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore and the Harbour Crane *Theodore On Time *George's Big Hurry *Theodore and the Buoy Boat *Theodore Gets Lost *Hank's Funny Feeling *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore and the Bickering Barges *Theodore the All-Powerful *George and the Flags *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore the Tattletug *Brunswick's Big Scare *Hank and the Silly Faces *Emily Finds a Friend *Hank's Cozy Cove *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Bedford's Big Move *Emily Drifts Off *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Pugwash is Gone! *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore Takes Charge *Theodore's Bright Night *George Waits His Turn *Hank Floats Forward *Theodore's Big Decision TUGS Footage *Sunshine (episode) *Pirate *Trapped *Jinxed *Quarantine *High Winds *Ghosts *Up River *Warrior (episode) *High Tide *Munitions *Regetta *Big Freeze Pingu Footage Season 1 *Hello Pingu *Pingu Delivers the Mail *Pingu Looks After the Egg *The New Arrival *Pingu Goes Fishing *Jealousy *Hide and Seek *Barrel of Fun *Pingu Plays Fish Tennis *Skiing *Sledging *Lost Baby *Ice Hockey *Pingu Runs Away *Building Igloos *Pingu and Pinga Stay Up *Music Lessons *Little Accidents *School Time *Pingu's Ice Cave *Pingu's Dream *Grandpa is Ill *Pingu and Pinga at Home *Noise *Pingu and the Barrel Organ *Pingu's Circus Season 2 *Pingu at the Doctor's *Pingu's Admirer *Pingu and the Seagull *Pingu Goes Ice Surfing *Pingu's First Kiss *Pingu's Curling Game *Pingu the Icicle Musician *Pingu the Chef *Pingu's Family Celebrate Christmas *Pingu Goes Away *Pingu the Photographer *Pingu's New Kite *Pingu and the Many Packages *Pingu the Conjurer's Apprentice *Pingu's Birthday *Pingu at the Funfair *Pingu the Babysitter *Pingu Cannot Lose *Pingu and the Game of Fish *Pingu Gets a Bicycle *Pingu's Visit to the Hospital *Pingu on the School Excursion *Pingu and Pinga at the Kindergarten *Pingu and the Strangers *Pingu Helps His Mother *Pingu Builds a Snowman Season 3 *Pingu Goes Cross Country Skiing *Pingu at the Museum *Pingu's Grandpa Comes to Stay *Pingu's Long Journey *Pingu Pretends to be Ill *Pingu the Painter *Pingu's Trick *Pingu and the Mother Bird *Pingu Quarrels With His Mother *Pingu and the Message in a Bottle *Pingu Has an Idea *Pingu Breaks a Vase *Pingu and the Paper Plane *Pingu Takes Revenge *Pingu Makes a Mistake *Pingu and the Toy *Pingu the Superhero *Pingu and the Fishing Competition *Pingu and the Letter *Pingu Feels Left Out *Pingu Wins First Prize *Pingu and the Ghost (August 8, 1996) *Pingu and the Postcard *Pingu's Discovery *Pingu Steals *Pingu and the Lost Ball Season 4 *Pingu's Disadvantage *Pingu Refuses To Help *Pingu the Mountaineer *Pingu and the Big Fish *Pingu Shows What He Can Do *Pingu Clears the Snow *Pingu Has a Day Off *Pingu the Archer *Pingu Gets a Warning *Pingu and the Magnet *Pingu Gets Help *Pingu in Paradise *Pingu's Dangerous Joke *Pingu the Pilot *Pingu Teases Pinga *Pingu's Wish *Pingu is Curious *Pingu Gets Organised *Pingu Builds a Tower *Pingu the King *Pingu the Baker *Pingu and the Doll *Pingu Helps Grandfather *Pingu Has a Bad Day *Pingu Loses the Bet *Pingu and His Cup Season 5 *Pingu's Bouncy Fun (August 1, 2003) *Pingu Finishes the Job *Pingu Digs a Hole *Pingi's Valentine Card *Pingu Wants to Fly *Pingu's Windy Day *Pinga's Lost Rabbit *Pingu's Moon Adventure *Pinga Sleepwalks *Pingu the Snowboarder *Pinga has Hiccups *Like Father Like Pingu *Pingu's Ice Sculpture *Pinga's Balloon *Pingu and the Knitting Machine *Pingu's Balancing Act *Pingu Gets Lost *Pingu and Pinga Go Camping *Stinky Pingu *Pingu and the Band *Pingu and the Snowball *Pingu Sticks Up *Pingu and the Doorbell *Pingu Plays Tag *Pingu's Pancakes *Pingu's Bedtime Shadows Season 6 *Pingu's Sledge Academy *Pingu and the Hose *Pottery Pingu *Pingu and the Litter *Mother's New Hat *Poor Pinga *Pinga in a Box *Pingu and the Present *Pingu and the Toyshop *Pingu and the Paper Mache *Sore Tummy Pingu *Pingu Gets Carried Away *Pingu and the School Pet *Pampering Pingu *Green Eyed Pingu *Pingu Wraps Up *Pingu and the Fish Flute *Pingu Boogaloo *Pingu and the Daily Igloo *Pingu and the Rubberband Plane *Pingu and the Braces *Pingu's Big Catch *Pingu and the New Scooter *Pingu and the Paint *Pingu Makes a Big Splash *Pingu and the Abominable Snowman Specials *Pingu at the Wedding Party *Pingu: A Very Special Wedding Disney Footage *Melody Time (1948) *Sing Me A Story With Belle (1995) Cartoon Network *The Powerpuff Girls (1998) Gallery Theodore Tugboat.jpg|Theodore Tugboat as Crash Bandicoot Emily.png|Emily as Coco Bandicoot Hank.PNG|Hank as Polar MrBaddeckHeader.jpg|Baddeck as Pura Oliver the Vast.jpg|Oliver as Dr. Neo Cortex IzzyHeader.jpg|Izzy Gomez as Dr. N. Gin Foduck (Theodore Tugboat).png|Foduck as Dingodile Bluenose.jpg|Bluenose as Dr. Nefarious Tropy MrBedfordUnsafeShip.jpg|Bedford as Ripper Roo HarbourCraneHeader.jpg|Clayton as Papu Papu Zip and zug.jpg|Zip and Zug as Komodo Moe and Joe Zorran - TUGS Photobook Picture.jpg|Zorran as Pinstripe Potoroo Dick Hardly3.png|Professor Dick Hardly as Nitrous Oxide Pingu.gif|Pingu as Penta Penguin Lilly.jpg|Lilly as Megumi Pugwash-TheodoreTugboat.png|Pugwash as Isabella Sigrid-TheodoreTugboat.png|Sigrid as Ami Sally Seaplane.jpg|Sally Seaplane as Liz TheodoreVisitsCeilidhsCove4Truro.jpg|Truro as Aku Aku Cabot1.jpg|Cabot as Uka Uka Voice Cast (English) *Theodore Tugboat - Radar Overseer Jimmy *Emily the Vigorous - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) *Hank - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans *Baddeck - Microsoft Sam (+10) *Oliver the Vast - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Izzy Gomez - Radar Overseer Hank (+10) *Digby - Radar Overseer Sidney (-10) *Foduck - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Bluenose - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *R Boat - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Zip and Zug - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth and Radar Overseer Mr. Warner *Zorran - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Professor Dick Hardly - Microsoft Sam *Pingu - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Lilly - Radar Overseer Beulah *Pugwash - Radar Overseer Abby *Sigrid - Microsoft Mary *Sally Seaplane - Microsoft Mary (+10) *Truro - Radar Overseer Guy *Cabot - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Narrator - Mike in Stadium *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Theodore Tugboat - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Emily the Vigorous - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) *Hank - Diego Loquendo V1 *Baddeck - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Oliver the Vast - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *Izzy Gomez - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Digby - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Foduck - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Bluenose - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *R Boat - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *Zip and Zug - Javier TextAloud and Roberto Loquendo V1 *Zorran - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10) *Professor Dick Hardly - Marcello Loquendo V1 *Pingu - Mario Loquendo V1 (+10) *Lilly - Sonia Loquendo V1 *Pugwash - Paola Loquendo V1 *Sigrid - Francisca Loquendo V1 *Sally Seaplane - Esperanza Loquendo V1 *Truro - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+4.000) *Cabot - Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 *and more Gallery (Boss Battles) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/Crash-Team-Racing) *01. Title *02. Title 2 *03. Intro *04. Menu *05. N. Sanity Beach Map *06. Begin Race *07. Crash Cove *08. Final Lap *09. Roo's Tubes *10. Mystery Caves *11. Sewer Speedway *12. Boss Race *13. Lose Race *14. Win Race *15. Crash & Coco Trophy Presentation *16. Cortex Trophy Presentation *17. N. Gin Trophy Presentation *18. Dingodile & Tiny Trophy Presentation *19. Pura & Polar Trophy Presentation *20. Skull Rock *21. Lost Ruins Map *22. Coco Park *23. Tiger Temple *24. Papu's Pyramid *25. Dingo Canyon *26. Rampage Ruins *27. Glacier Park Map *28. Blizzard Bluff *29. Dragon Mines *30. Polar Pass *31. Tiny Arena. *32. Rocky Road *33. Citadel City Map *34. N. Gin Labs *35. Cortex Castle *36. Hot Air Skyway *37. Nitro Court *38. Spaceship Map *39. Oxide Station *40. Aku Aku Invincibility *41. Uka Uka Invincibility *42. Best Ending *43. Scrapbook *44. Maps Conglomerate *45. Demo Track Intro On Spyro 2 Game Trains (Gallery) Thomas (Bure Valley Railway).png|Thomas PICT0557.JPG|Diesel the-burevalley0506-1.jpg|James Toby (Bure Valley).jpg|Toby PICT0538.JPG|Percy Trivia *This will take place on The Bure Valley Railway, that will start with N. Sanity Beach at Aylsham station, will continue with Gem Stone Valley at Brampton station, and will go up to The Lost Ruins at Buxton station, but will arrive at Glacier Park at Coltishall station, and will finally arrive at Citadel City at Wroxham station. *The engine on the train that Theodore pilots will be Thomas hauling some red coaches. *The passing engines on the train will be a diesel hauling some red and yellow coaches, Percy hauling some brown and yellow coaches, Toby hauling some red coaches, and James hauling some red and yellow coaches. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Crash Bandicoot Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Upcoming